Burnt to Ashes
by The Golden Sun
Summary: Ashfur did not die...nor did the lies and secrets. It paints them black and white. Yet...happiness still burns through, but so does a new prophecy. And what if Crowfeather joined Thunderclan? What if Hollyleaf had a power within her all along? The power that could destroy all the clans...or save them? PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

Prolouge

_Wind blew across the night sky, coating everything with snow. A small, young, she-cat laid under the widow tree. As four scraps of shivering fur mewled to their mother. She swept her tail around them, trying to preserve their warmth. Licking each one, she stopped at a brown tabby kit. He was dead. Desperately, she covered the poor,still, bundle with licks._

_" Willowkit," She cried, blinking back tears. " I`m so sorry."_

_She rested her striped head on Willowkit`s skinny body, she turned and started to warm her remaining kits. One was golden, a silver, and a black. She continued to lick them. Then she heard paw steps._

_"Leafpool! Are you here?" A familiar voice called, "Leafpool!"_

_"Are you in h-" She cut her sentence short as she poked her flame colored head through the branches. _

_" Squirrelflight...they are my kits." Leafpool said tiredly, huddling closer to her kits._

_" who`s?" Squirrelflight asked._

_" Crowfeather`s." she answered in a quite voice._

_Squirrelflight sat down and swept her tail around the black she-kit, while licking the golden tom._

_" Thank you. But can I ask you something?" Her sister replied by flicking her tail. "could you...take my kits?" I`d understand if you wouldnt want to."_

_Her kin looked up and says, "I`ll take care of them for now, but promise me that you will tell them someday." Squirrelflight said truthfully_

_Leafpool`s eyes brimmed with hope. " Thank you Squirrelflight, thank you!" She purred _

_" This is Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit." She rested her tail on each of the kits tiny shoulders. Her sister looked behind her. _

_" Who`s that?" She asked, pointing her tail toward Willowkit. Leafpool choked a sob down, suddenly remembering Willowkit._

_" She`s in a better place, with wise cats to look after her."_

_Squirrelflight nodded, gently taking her scruff and dug a hole._

_Then she turned and carried Jaykit and Hollykit, padding to Thunderclan, leaving a trail of paw prints in the sheet of snow. Sighing, she took Lionkits scruff and dragged herself into the snow. If only Crowfeather were here to see them._


	2. Fire

Hollyleaf sat in the middle of the Thunderclan clearing. The mix of nervous-ness and fear made her mouth dry and her heart beat faster. She waited for many things. For Firestar to make his announcement for whos going to the gathering. For her world to come crashing down upon her, when Ashfur made his announcement. And...for her clan to turn against her. Not just her, her brothers, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw. Swallowing, she pushed forward through the tide of cats.

" All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highlegde for a clan meeting." Firestar yowled. His orange tail flicking in contentment.

Sliding past Brightheart and Thornclaw, she stopped abrupt next to Jayfeather. She sat heavily, panting slightly.

" I have chosen Brambleclaw, Birchfall, Squirrelflight, Ashfur, Leafpool, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Cloudtail and Graystripe." He informed his clan in a rumbling tone.

As the cats departed to go there separate ways, she dared cast a side glance at Ashfur. He wore a determined eyes, his gaze caught hers. Startled she backed away, bumping into a cat. She whirled around, finding herself glaring at Squirrelflight. She was the reason they were in danger. If she choose Ashfur, this never would have happened.

But squirrelflight only stared back with a sorry gaze. Sadness radiated her eyes.

Hollyleaf stared back blindly, forcing her pity away. She stood and walked away

* * *

Jayfeather rolled in his sleep, tearing moss with his claws.

A fierce, proud face was the first thing he noticed.

A lion stood proud, his dark mane tumbled down his square shoulders. His body was sleek and shimmered like a golden sunset. He took a step forward on the ledge and roared. Jayfeather tentatively took a step back, unsure and feared what the lion would do next. The long fierce sound echoed across the valley, as a blue jay and a dove flew and perched a crown of holly on the lions head. Instantly the forest caught on fire. Jayfeather yowled, as he turned tail. Well...at least he wanted to. He was stuck. Fire melted the forest and the valley into ashes, burnt and ripped. Flames formed a circle around the beasts and Jayfeather. Jayfeather whimpered as the flames lapped at his flank, the scorched heat sizzled and zinged his fur. Little trails of smoke led to the beasts. They had caught on fire. Suddenly looming over him, all three of them spoke.

"_ Dark as ash, they burn four. As leaf falling, of change will come. And no crow can save her."_

He jolted awake, wide eyed and staring at nothing.

* * *

**When I wrote that, I didnt realize that i didnt do the gathering yet! Sorry!:( Next chapter I shall do it! (If you guys want me to keep going...:D)**

**Note: There will be StormxBrook, LeafxCrow, LionxHeather, LionxCinder, HollyxMouse !**

**Question: Who should I pair with Jayfeather and Ash?! **


	3. Moment of Truth

**Oh...my...Starclan...Thank you all for even looking at my story and for those who reviewed and fav/follow! *showers you guyz with cookies and whatever you like!***

* * *

Lionblaze hustled through the tide of cats as they mingled with the other Clan cats. He stopped abruptly next to Hollyleaf.

"Where`s Jayfeather?" He questioned.

"With the other medicine cats." She replied quickly.

They sat in nervous silence. Until Firestar called for the gathering.

"Are you ready?"

" No"

* * *

Leafpool sat in the center of the clearing, trying to look casual as she hunted Crowfeather`s scent. A gust of of warm wind sent a shiver down her spine, as she caught his scent. She spun around as his scent got closer, until she could see his head. Her heart purred with excitement, as she bounded towards him. Catching sight of Leafpool, he broke into a run.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" He whispered, sending a jolt of warmth through her. He led her behind a bush. His eyes were endless pools of love and worry, she couldnt lie anymore. She thought of how lucky Nightcloud was to be with him. Her blue heart shivered and missed a beat.

" Remember how I tried to talk to you, that day?" She looked up at him with moon sized eyes.

" Yes, why?" He asked in confusion.

" well...I...you see..." She said, not knowing where to start. "I had your kits!" She whimpered out, forcing her words into a barley audible whisper. He just stared wordlessly.

" Who are they?" He sounded emotionless.

" Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze." She said quickly. Her voice hushed and low. "and ...Willowkit. But she didn't." She didn't get to finish her sentence, when his gaze softened and placed his tail between her shoulder blades.

" Why didn't you tell me?" His tone was so pained, she strained to hear him. " Why...?"

She paced, her head spinning with panic. " I tried!"

" Who else knows?" He asked quietly.

" Squirrelflight, that's it. I told her I was pregnant with your kits and she covered for me. Claiming she accendently gave birth while we were picking herbs. But then the forest fire started... and," She said, stuffing her tail against his mouth to stop him from asking more questions. "Ashfur. He`s going to tell the clans!"

His calm, bright gaze, met hers. Hushing her momentarily. He stood up and hesitantly licked her ear, reassuring her.

" Dont worry, we wont let him destroy us, and our kits" He murmured gently, burying his muzzle into her fur, breathing in her honey and herb scented smell.

She looked at him, and groomed his pelt. " We wont." She said crisply. He gave her a lopsided grin. She returned it by giving him a weak smile. Twining tails, they walked to the center of the gathering, just as Ashfur disappeared behind the big oak tree.

* * *

Onestar`s voice "...If that's all-"

"WAIT!" Ashfur`s voice cut through the silence. " I havent presented my news.."

" Ashfur! If you had news to share with me, you should have told me before the gathering." Firestar`s voice was tight with embarrassment.

" They are traitors and liars! Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather were not kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelfight! They are not _pure_ clan blood!" Ashfur yowled, ignoring Firestar`s warning. "They are the kits of-"

" Don`t you think of hurting our kits, Ashfur!" A shout from the back sounded.

Stepping up, it was Crowfeather, with Leafpool beside him. A look of defense shown bright on their faces.


	4. Confessions

Ashfur just sat there, smiling that they played right into his claws. Firestar however was absolutely stunned. Hollyleaf immediately shot up, her tail straightened into a perfect line. Lionblaze stared at his paws, not knowing how to feel. But Jayfeathers recreation was the with out a doubt the worst.

He sat. Un-moving. Confusion shone bright though his liquid blue eyes. Slowly, they pieced together the puzzle, his steady gaze hardened.

" All this time... All this time, I was next to...to...a TRAITOR?" He yowled as he lunged at Leafpool. If she weren't his mentor and mother, he would have wanted to kill her. But Lionblaze grasped his scruff, before he could have done any damage. " You deserve to die! Liar!" He spat, struggling against Lionblaze.

" Jayfeather..." Crowfeather soothed, his face twisted with pain. " Please...stop."

" Enough!" Firestar growled, jumping swiftly to the ground. " Leafpool, you have forced me to strip you of your title! Why must every medicine cat have a problem with RULES?!" He swiped his paw across Leafpool`s ear, paws unseathed. She flinched, the pain exploded in ear. But refused step away. Crowfeather`s reaction was immediate, he lunged at the leader, his claws gleaming in the fading moonlight. Starclan has sent clouds, as Riverclan and Shadowclan hustled their cats away.

Ashfoot and Brambleclaw forced them apart.

" I love your mother, she did what she could to save you. I love her no matter how many mistakes she made. I love my kits too," He murmured, his tone, soft and wistful.

Jayfeather could not see him, but he could sense that he was telling the truth. His deep eyes did not lie.

Stubbornly, he said, " What about Nightcloud and Breezepelt?" At this question, Leafpools ears perked up.

" I do love them, in a way. But I love you and your mother more." He answered, his paws shuffling across the soil.

A voice cleared it`s throat. Every cat twisted their heads, to see Onestar glowering at them.

" Firestar, a word..."


	5. Leafpools decision

Onestar led Firestar to the dark bush afew fox lengths away, whispering furiously at each other.

The Windclan leader stepped out of the dark, the shadows melting away in his pelt.

"Crowfeather," Onestar said, ceeping up to stand beside Firestar. "Since you have sought out love for another clan, and by having loyalty or respect form Windclan. Your punishment will be to join Thunderclan." He nodded for Firestar to proceed to the next part of the punishment, his face grim and dark.

Lionblaze could not believe his ears. Crowfeather, his father, joining Thunderclan?! This was preposterous, insane! They must be lying...

" leafpool, you have also broken the warrior code. And since you are no longer medicine cat, Jayfeather is," He said gruffly. " And you will be a warrior, as my apprentice."

It was Leafpool`s turn to be open mouthed with shock.

" I`m sorry Leafpool, you have broken two rules. You must be a warr-"

"NO! I refuse to be a warrior, i dont want to hurt cats!" She said her voice hard

" You will not be hurting cats, you would be protecting your clan" Surprisingly Onestar said, quietly.

She did want to aid her clan...

" Alright, I`ll become a warrior..."

* * *

**Hey guyz! i want to ask a question...longer chapters and less frequent updates or short chapters and more frequent updates?**

**And I made Firestar meaner because in the real books he is _waaaayyyy _to good...:P**

**- Goldengaze **


	6. A new home

Wind blasted Crowfeather`s face, the smell of his hom- no his old home. A million thoughts ran through his head, how would Nightcloud and Breezepelt react? How would the rest of Windclan react? Sighing he blindly followed Onestar. The moment he entered camp he knew he was crow-food, he was grateful that Nightcloud and Breezepelt weren't at the Gathering.

" Crowfeather, I had high hopes that you would take your mother`s place when she retires, but that won`t happen...," Onestar mewed softly, leading him across the camp. Crowfeather look shamefully at his paws, his head bent over. " But love is powerful, I understand why you would do that. But once you cross our borders, you will be our enemy. Learn to follow your heart, your father always have. His lamed paw never stop him from what he wanted to do. You are a strong warrior." His amber eyes shone with respect for Deadfoot and his love for Whitetail.

Crowfeather cocked his head, his head swimming with confusion and sadness. He nodded his head, and murmured back.

" Thank you Onestar, I will," Crowfeather replied sincerely.

As the approached Onestar`s den, Ashfoot, his mother, looked disappointed and hurt, but understanding held a glint in her eyes. She put a tail on his shoulders, as she led him inside the samll lichen covered cave.

Nightcloud and Breezepelt were looking confused, Crowfeather guessed nobody told them.

" Crowfeather, whats wrong?" Nightcloud asked, coming up to lick his ear, when he didnt return the affection, she sat down a licked her paws, swiping it over her black, velvety, ears.

" So, whats up?" Breezepelt said, yawning in boredom.

" Well...it`s about Leafpool," He countered nervously. Nightcloud`s eyes snapped open, her ears perked.

" What?! What do you mean...Leafpool?!" Her wide yellow eyes burned into his blue ones. They went through a series of changes, confusion, stubbornness, and then anger. " No...you didnt... You already have Breezepelt!"

" I didnt know...I didnt know I had three other kits..." He said his tone, flat. His icy gaze aimed at his black-gray paws.

" Your a traitor! Why would you do that?!" He snarled. Registering the words, his face darkened. "Oh...I understand...YOU WERE USING US! i KNEW YOU NEVER LOVED US! NOT ME OR NIGHTCLOUD!" His amber eyes, hardened with hatred towards his father. " You deserve to be punished..." His voice cracking to a crestfallen whisper. " You never loved us..."

Seeing his son in this state felt terrible. Crowfeather`s face softened, as he padded over and tried to put his tail around his son. Through this whole arguement Nightcloud sat, her eyes prickling with tears.

"...you will pay for this!" Breezepelt yowled, shaking his father`s tail off. His voice burning with seething anger and madness.

" And I deserve it," Crowfeather said sincerely. His voice, tired and tight.

Clearing his throat, Onestar spoke up.

" He is going to be punished, he will be transferred to Thunderclan," Onestar said, intervening, his voice held neutral.

" What kind of punishment is that?! He`s not being punished, he`s being rewarded! He was never loyal to Windclan, he was using us as tools! He is getting to be united with the cats he loves! He needs a bigger punishment," Nightcloud exploded, her burning yellow eyes hard and narrowed.

" I-" Crowfeather began, his voice beginning to pleading for understanding.

" Watch your back,_ father _," Breezepelt snarled, his face darkening, his eyes sharpening into a cold glare. " All of Thunderclan will pay..." With that he stormed out of the den. Nightloud followed her son, stalking out with her tail and chin held high. And her face full of disgust.

" That`s not how I wanted to end it," Crowfeather said sighing. " But, I am ready to go to Thunderclan."

Onestar nodded, " Ashfoot, are you coming?" She got up from eating her freshkill, her face held no emotion, and led the way out of the camp, when a golden-brown tabby streaked out of the warrior`s den and crashed into them.

" Heathertail! What in Starclan`s name are you doing?!" Onestar exclaimed, trying to keep a straight face. His eyes glint with amusement, as they all started to un-tangle themselves.

" Um... I was wondering if I could escort Crowfeather with you...he was my mentor after all," She said, huffing with embarrassment.

" Sure, why not?" Onestar replied smiling at his daughter, as he led the way out of camp.

As they neared the border, Heathertail slowed down a few paces to match Crowfeather`s. She whispered,

" When you see Lionblaze... can you tell him too meet me here? I need to talk to him..." She shuffled around her paws nervously. Crowfeather glanced at his old apprentice and nodded. He understood how important this could be. And he was no better.

Stopping at the border, Onestar said.

" It saddens me to know that I`ll be losing a great warrior. But having opinions is a part of life, and you chose a different path. I hope that Starclan be with you." He mewed, his voice suddenly wise and old.

Darting up, Heathertail gave an affectionate lick on his cheek, her eyes held hope and sadness.

Ashfoot, only sat silently. She slowly got up and nuzzled Crowfeather.

" Starclan be with you," She whispered tenderly, her tail wrapped around her neat paws, as she sat down.

" Now go." She mewed painfully, from watching her son go.

When Crowfeather would not budge, only looking sadly at her, his leader, and his apperentice. She hissed,

" Go on get out of here!" She yowled, charging at him to get him to move. She swallowed her cry, when a scream rose into her throat.

Sipping in a breath, he took one last look at his old home, the territory where he was born to. He exhaled and stepped into Thunderclan`s territory, running as fast as he could. And the forest welcomed him.

* * *

**What do you guyz think? And who`s POV should I do next?**

**What should Hollyleaf`s power be? And can you guyz give me eight rouge OCs? **

**- Name**

**- Gender**

**- Personality**

**- ****appearance**

**THANK YOU!:D**


	7. Hatred

**Hey! You guys rock! (even though I dont know u...:B) And I hope u liked that last chappie!:D **

**NOTE!: This is taking place when Crowfeather is departing windclan!**

**...now...ON WITH DA STORY!;D (and I`ll need 3 more rouges...:B)**

* * *

It started with a dream.

Jayfeather padded straight towards his den. His den. Leafpool must sleep in the apprentice den from now until she becomes a warrior. Sighing, he turned in circles before settling in his new nest. His head lodged into his silver paws, his chin dipped down. His muzzle sank into his tail, as he started to nod off.

_ ** ~o0o~**_

Jayfeather`s tail twitched, he glanced around his new surroundings. But he only saw darkness, glancing up, he gasped. Hues of gold and scarlet streaked the black sky. A ripple of dark blue was held in the sky, and stars were sprinkled upon the dark atmosphere. Quick as hare, the sky`s colors vanished, leaving only dabs of star light. And a moon plastered onto the sky. The ribbons of light vanished in a flick of a tail. Jayfeather`s eye blinked wide, unsure of what to do. A quiet whisper was carried in the soft wind.

_" The dark that possesses three, beware the hatred that kills a claw and love the grey." _

A deep, rumbling chuckle, _" Of all will be burnt to ashes..."_

He froze, his heart beats so loud you could hear it. His mind jumbled, his pelt radiated heat. Eyes wide and staring at the dark, he blinked rapidly trying to wake up. When he opened them again, six sets of eyes stared back at him, glowering. He yelped, turned tail, and ran. Perhaps that was a Prophecy, or a curse.

_" Jayfeather.."_

_" Jayfeather?!"_

_" JAYF-"_

Jayfeather bolted up, his tail straight up, and his blind, icy, blue eyes wide. His bristling neck fur now laying flat.

" Um...Firestar needs your assistance, Jayfeather," Brambleclaw said, shifting his paws.

" Why?" Jayfeather asked, shaking the moss scrapes from his pelt. His eyes narrowed into slits.

" You are the Medicine cat now and one of the jobs of a Medicine cat is to confide with the leader of our clan."

Jayfeather sighed and swept out of the room as gracefully as he could. He climbed the Great Rock, he stopped at Firestar`s den. The emotions from the leader`s den sent a shock wave towards Jayfeather. Resentment, anger, disappointment and anxiousness. It was so powerful, Jayfeather almost stumbled into Brambleclaw.

" Hello Jayfeather," Firestar mewed acknowledging him, while staring thoughtfully at his daughters. His leader`s eyes was steady and hard. Brambleclaw sat nPublish-ext to him, wearing a guarded expression. His daughters, Leafpool and Squirrelflight, averted his gaze, their paws shuffling. Jayfeather`s siblings sat down next to Jayfeather.

Finally someone spoke.

" Squirrelflight" Firestar started, awkwardly, " Why didnt you tell me or your m-"

" I kept my word to her, and stayed loyal to my sister. She would have done the same for me!" Squirrelflight persisted, her eyes flashed.

Firestar nodded, " And you knew it was wrong?"

Squirrelflight shook her head like he was insane. "Of course I knew!"

A new voice cut into the conversation.

" Then why didnt you tell me?" Surprisingly, the voice belonged to Brambleclaw.

Before she could protest, he rushed on. His dark tail lashing, and his amber eyes blazing.

" Was this just a game to you?!" He growled, his neck fur bristling. He paced, his muscles tensing.

" NO! It never was," Squirrelflight answered in a small voice. Her ears flattened back. Her mate`s back was turned against her.

" I thought you would mature and tell me...I thought the Great journey would change you!" He started to yowl. " NO, YOU LIED TO ME AND YOUR FATHER, THE CLAN, AND THE KITS!"

He barely heard her as he yelled, " TRAITOR!" he turned and lunged at her. His claws glittered in the open air. Firestar tried to restrain his deputy.

" Brambleclaw, calm dow-" His grasp on the deputy loosened a bit, giving Brambleclaw an opportunity to kick him on the head. Lionblaze jumped on him, but his 'father' dodged, sending Lionblaze crumpling against the stone wall. Hollyleaf tried to hold Brambleclaw back, grunting with effort. He effortlessly shook her off, and she crumpled next to Lionblaze. Jayfeather stood in front of his aunt, creating a wall between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. The dark tabby shoved past him, the impact sent him spiraling across the floor.

Brambleclaw`s eyes had a hard glint, making his way across the den. His rapping claws clicking.

But Squirrelflight didnt dodge or fight. She stood there with her eyes closed. Ready to receive her punishment. Her whiskers twiched slightly as she felt a puff of wind blow. A brown streak head butted Brambleclaw, the two tumbled out of the den.

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflight yowled. As her sister sailed across the sky, after being thrown off by Brambleclaw. She landed with a sickening thump. Squirrelflight hurried toward her sister, just as a gray streak flown across the den and lashed at Brambleclaw.

The two toms hissed and fought. Ashfur jumped onto the deputy`s back, his weight crushing him. Brambleclaw rolled onto his back.

" Brambleclaw calm down!" Firestar yowled, starting to get up. Brambleclaw was losing it, and he didn't want the tabby to react the same way he did to Leafpool. Firestar flew out of his den, trying to stop the fight.

" NO, I WILL NEVER CALM DOWN! "

Jayfeather could hear the ripping of fur and the familiar smell of blood. He knew he was going to be busy healing after this fight. Then he noticed the silence.

He could hear the pounding hearts, as if time slowed. Ashfur shook Brambleclaw off his back. His dream finally pieced together.

_ 'beware the hatred that kills a claw...'_

It was a warning.

" Stop!" He yowled, his blind eyes wide.

But Brambleclaw was already teetering over the edge. His expressions went through a series of changes. Anger, confusion, shock, realization, and panic. He clawed the air madly trying to find a solid figure to catch them on.

" Hold on!" Ashfur shouted. Trying to grab his scruff. Brambleclaw`s claws caught onto Ashfur`s ear, instinctively, Ashfur backed away.

There was only a shriek and a thud.

* * *

YAY! I hope u guys liked it! ( im obviously not a Brambleclaw fan!:P)

~BYE!:3


End file.
